subhumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Velvet Panic Arc
The Velvet Panic Arc is the first story arc of the Subhuman manga. It consists of the first several battles of the Pax Valley Crew, leading up to their official formation. In total, the Velvet Panic Arc consists of five major villains - Naoko and the Oodonta pack, Gambleman, Marcelo and Cael as the leaders of Phantom Limb, Killigrew, and finally Deathjet the Armbender. The arc begins with Chapter 001 and ends on Chapter 013, and is followed by the Alder Barrens Arc. Summary Greenbank Series The series begins with Noneme, a P-0 Class criminal, walking into the town of Greenbank to avoid an incoming dust storm. She is approached by the town drunk, Naoko. Naoko reveals that his intent is to kill Noneme, and claim the reward on her head. Noneme punches through his chest, seemingly killing him. Naoko then reveals a power of his, given to him by a winged girl, and transforms into a tengu-like form. The scar around Noneme's eye begins bleeding black blood again, as well as a new scar around her other eye forming and blood coming from her mouth. A black arm, later revealed to be Noneme's, reaches up and snaps Naoko's wrist, rendering it useless. The new horned figure mocks Naoko's inability to fight evenly with it, throwing his lifeless body around the desert. It almost disintegrates Naoko with a black laser blast, but Noneme suddenly regains control, her body falling unconscious. As Noneme remains unconscious, a pack of oodonta discover the site of the battle. Naoko's body is already gone from the scene, as well as all traces of a struggle, leaving only Noneme behind. A few of the oodonta decide not to leave the kill behind, even if it doesn't prove much of a challenge to their abilities. Kyo, however says that it's best to leave Noneme be, and move on to other prey. Angered, the other three oodonta attack Kyo, calling him a traitor for aiding humans. Noneme splits one of the oodonta in half, surprising the other two. The fight is interrupted by their current leader, Loru, who calls off the remaining oodonta. In response however, Loru declares that Kyo is no longer one of them, and will spend his life among the humans he so wished to protect. An albino oodonta is seen at his side, looking disappointingly at Kyo, before they all disappear into the smoke. Noneme is next seen traveling through Greenbank, with Kyo at her side. The latter reveals that he is the 13th Dark, Dark Chaos, and belongs to Noneme. She gives Kyo his new title of Velvet Chaos, and the two move on to the next town. Asher is seen in attempt to make a deal with the gang leader Gambleman over an amount of money. The latter mockingly states that he thought someone such as Asher would not so easily throw his life away. Shoddy, Gambleman's partner, asks Asher who he thinks he is, and that the Hellgates are not a gang he should challenge. Gambleman interrupts their argument however, allowing Asher to collect his thoughts. He points out to Asher that the Hellgates leader does not rely on the use of a Dark ability, unlike Asher, and begins their fight. Asher notices that the atmosphere seems to have changed quite a bit, saying that it feels as though he is being torn apart, yet recognizes it as KI. Gambleman confirms this, explaining that there are three types of KI - Offensive KI (OKI), Defensive KI (DKI), and Area KI (AKI) - and in addition, Gambleman has mastered all three forms. Asher then questions Shoddy, who Gambleman reveals is also an extension of his KI as she stabs Asher from behind. Gambleman notes that despite his best efforts, Asher still failed to comprehend the difference in power between them. Still trying his hardest however, Asher swings his katana for Gambleman's head, but is caught in an illusion. In it, he is greeted once more by his late sensei Hiyami, who challenges him to a duel. Elsewhere, Gambleman and Shoddy leave for their next destination, Shoddy still rather frustrated about Asher's stubbornness and seeing Gambleman as an even match. Gambleman asks Shoddy if she remembers their first meeting, who then reflects on their past. Shoddy was almost taken advantage of by two ill-mannered gang members, Armando and Ruggiero, before Gambelman arrived and managed to easily behead both of them with one swing of Great White. He then asked if she had a name, naming her Shoddy. Shoddy recalls that Gambleman gave her more than a name - he gave her a home, noting that Gambleman was the first person to, "not think of me as an animal." Gambleman states that Asher did slightly get through to him though, wondering if his Dark could forgive him for something. Later, Valonica (at the time, in cat form) thanks L'Pendolty for a 'transfer', and asks if she will be alright. L'Pendolty responds that she will be fine, and Valonica's group has three years to find their missing sixth member and bring him back with them. With this, they head off. After having lost his battle with Gambleman and Shoddy, Asher is seen walking towards Greenbank along with Iscah. He states that his wounds are only minor and that he can manage on his own, though Iscah responds saying he is lucky that she found him as he would have been dead without her medical expertise (though this proves to be false, as he begins bleeding out again). The two are suddenly approached by Cael, one of the leaders of the Yakuza gang Phantom Limb. Iscah quickly uses her High Spec ability to teleport herself and Asher back to her house. Asher wakes up later to have been transported to her father's workshop. While Asher had been out of it, Dreadbell had fixed Asher up, and mentioned that he hadn't touched the heating. Glad to hear the news, Asher asks Iscah if what she used was a Dark ability, to which Iscah states he should mind his own business. Nearby outside of Greenbank, Noneme has met up with Jonathan, a former ally of Asher's, who intends to take on the Yakuza alone to steal money in order to repay Asher for his protection. Noneme states that while it is a noble cause, it is also a very horrible idea, to which Jonathan states he could just go. Noneme, convinced he would go and get himself killed anyways, decides to accompany him, stating she still has her, "sins to atone for." Noneme remembers her first gang from years back, and that one of her gang members wished to help Noneme gain control of Gri. Back at Dreadbell's shop, Marcelo brings the entirety of Phantom Limb in search of Asher. He mocks Dreadbell's anger at having shown up there, even going so far to show he has resurrected his once deceased wife and her Dark. Marcelo then taunts Dreadbell further, wondering what he would do if he were to kill her again. Darsoon, Bellardine's Dark, states that she does not mind being brought back to life in order to kill, but that if Marcelo means to kill her Owner, she will not hesitate in killing him in turn. Marcelo states that he isn't the one she should be worried about however, as Bellardine is taken over by an Unexist and stabs her own Dark in the chest. Satisfied, Marcelo suggests they leave until next time, but then notices all of his men are dead. Gemini then reveals herself, having flicked bullets at all of Marcelo's gang members. Layavainne Series Notable Events *This arc marks the beginning of the main events of the story as Noneme gathers together the Pax Valley Crew. Trivia *Content here. Navigation